


children and drunks always speak the truth

by PatchworkIdeas



Series: Drabble Challenges [10]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: (a bit at least), Drunken Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: Kili finally figures out why his brother had been acting so weird lately.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: Drabble Challenges [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729567
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	children and drunks always speak the truth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Prompt:  
> "You...you what???"

“You…you what???”

“I’m in looove with you.” Fili slurred into his ears, as if that would make it clearer.

Not, ‘I love you’, which had also appeared several times during the evening, with increasing desperation.

‘I’m in love with you.’, together with cuddling and fondling that even a drunk couldn’t misinterpret as anything brotherly.

Kili was as sober as his brother was drunk, and some of the more odd behaviors of the past months were starting to make a lot more sense.

Like the soft looks, suddenly aborted, the constant switching between familiar hip or shoulder nudges or – his favorite – a supporting hand on his shoulder exchanged seemingly randomly with painful absences and awkward distance where none had ever been needed or wanted.

Or the hand squeezing his butt right now.

As confessions went, Fili’s could use some work, but between having a nice grand show off as a confession like Kili deserved and months more of trying to figure out Fili’s odd behavior, Kili preferred this.

Not that Kili wouldn’t tease him endlessly when Fili sobered up, the opportunity too good to pass up. But that had time until after Fili’s nap, after Kili brought him painkillers and toothbrush, and after a long awaited make out session.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for GatheringFiki's Drabble Challenge 3. You can find all the amazing Drabbles everyone wrote for it [here](https://gatheringfiki.tumblr.com/post/616574547022561280/drabble-challenge-3-the-summary-hello-thank).  
> Go check them out, they are absolutely amazing!


End file.
